


Planning

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Fictober 2020 [9]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Nick makes the planning more stressful then need be.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Fictober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949200
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Planning

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "will you look at this?"
> 
> Late againnnnn

A loud groan sounded along with a thump as Nick dropped his head down onto the table. Beside him Ellie rolled her eyes mumbling about him being a drama queen under her breath that he chose to ignore.

"Do we really need to do this?" Nick grumbled, lifting his head to glare at all the things spread out along the table. "Why couldn't we have just hired someone? I have the money!"

"Money which we're saving, Nick! Doing it ourselves is cheaper."

"Okay..so why isn't Kasie doing it? She offered free of charge!"

"It's best not to mix business and friendship." Ellie rolled her eyes, grabbing one of the samples from the table and putting it between them. "Will you look at this?"

"Nooo!" Nick whined out. "I've been looking and trying to help for  _ hours _ !"

"It's just the flowers this time!"

Nick scrunched up his nose. "Why do we need flowers?"

"Every wedding needs flowers Nick!" Ellie sighed loudly, rubbing her fingers on her forehead in circles. "Pick one or I'm going with the most girly looking flower I can find!"

Nick narrowed his eyes and huffed, but did as he was told this time. 

"When can we go taste cake? I'm  _ bored  _ Ellie."

"Oh god I'm marrying a child." Ellie whined to herself.

Her only saving grace was the fact she was  _ almost  _ done with planning their wedding.


End file.
